Weaponry Killings
by Shimigitsu
Summary: Theres a new student in class 3-E ,a white haired boy named Ken Kaneki. Why is he here? Well..he is here to kill our teacher, Kuro-sensei. Now, having a new member added to our assassination deal, which hopefully, with him in our plans to find ways of killing our homeroom teacher successfully, what could go wrong?...right? -Nagisa Shiota
1. chapter 1

Nagisa's POV...

While I was writing on my notes, out of the blue, Karma called up to me, "Hey Nagisa.." he said, with his hand holding my shoulder. "Hmm?" I turned to face him with a questionable look. It was our breaktime today, so its very natural for him to question me freely. But, I wonder what he'll ask?

"Who's the new student?" he ask, pointing his finger at a white haired boy, who was reading quietly at the back end of the class. Humming around, in his magic place of literature. For some reason, I felt like he'll do something again but Karma insist me to tell him about our new classmate.

"His name is Ken Kaneki, but.." I stopped half way and couldn't continue what I'm about to say. I, for some reason, lowered my head. I really don't want to think about it.

"'But'?" Karma repeated, wanting me to explain what I meant. I slowly took a glimpse of him, he is, in his own mischievous self and that he seem calm about this. Well..excited.

"Y-You see Karma-kun.." I stuttered, wanting to find my words to explain. "When he first came here..he seem out of place"

"Why is that?" he then asked curiously, "Come on~ Don't keep secrets to me Nagisa-kun~" he pleaded, urging me to tell him. I sighed.

To be honest, I cant quite describe why, but if I could recall to what happened during his introduction on that day, I can only say two things about it. It was shocking and..it was unexplainable.

"Okay..I'll tell you about it.." I answered, explaining the events to him.

That day, we had a another attempt to assassinate our teacher, Koro-sensei, by doing the same routine of killing him when he enters through the door and while doing attendance, and as always, he envade all of them in a blink of an eye. Even our high-tech, A.I classmate, Ritsu. She couldn't find a single weak spot but kept on hitting him randomly and rationally with her upgraded gun shooters. As our anti-sensei bullets and rubber knifes where on the floor, once again, failure soon surrounded us.

During from our depressed moods, he kept on cheering us up by saying Good Luck and keep trying our best to assassinate him flawlessly. This didn't quite help us that much although it was a good feeling of praise from trying. As we all sat down, Koro-sensei announced to us that we'll be having a new student added to our assassination deal. It made me happy, having a new student here but, then again, I felt sorry for him.

Realizing, his being transfered to the most unwanted section and the secluded place for the most failure students, well, expelled. You can say we're troublesome students, so its very likely being isolated by the most famous and most educational school. The Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Far away from the main school, we are known as the End Class. Though still, its not that bad staying in this place. In fact, I also hope our new tranfered student can appreciate the fun thrills and exciting events here in class 3-E. Whether he'd be full of troubles or not. Although maybe he did something terrible to get tranfered in here. There's no other reasons, I can think off.

"Come on in." said Koro-sensei, looking patiently at the front entrance of our classroom, calling for someone to come out through it.

The door opened, and a white haired boy came into view. Sitting from a second miles away, I can see him wearing a medical eyepatch on his left eye and was wearing the complete whole of our uniform. Which consist of our grey trousers, black edges with navy blue waist coat and a white button up shirt. He seem like a loyal type. But, from all this I can see, his head was lowered, looking quietly on the floor, not wanting a single glimpse at us. Seems like we have a shy student up our hands.

"Please, introduce yourself in front of the class.." with that said by our teacher, the white haired teenager, quielty walked in the middle, doing what he was instructed. While slowly walking up towards our teacher, he never seem to mind about those stray pellet bullets and rubber knifes, scattering around the classroom and that he seem calm about this.

"..My name is Ken Kaneki" he said normally, facing us confidently but with not much of an expression being seen. His name seem so casual, although pronouncing his name seem very tricky to write.

"And.." he added and in motion, cracked his index finger by using his thumb. I wondered why he did that but in a quick glimpse, I noticed his nails were black. I stare at him carefully, and was thinking why he had such a color but..out of my thoughts, in a untold speed, after hearing a crack coming from his actions a second ago, something red sliced up something in front of us.

When I regain back to what has happened, I sat there quietly, dead shock at the sceanario Im seeing. Koro-sensei's yellow arm was on the wooden floor, gushing out a yellow like liquid where it was cut. We all sat there in question and... surprise. Something just sliced up Koro-sensei's arm. I couldnt even believe this was possible.

As we all shockingly sat on our seats, Koro-sensei, who too was surprised, gently took his cut arm with his remaining tentacle. As he did, he turned his head towards the white haired boy, as if wanting an explanation or how he was able to do such a thing without any warning. Seeing this, when I took a glimpse of our new student, he sends me chills down my spine.

I saw a bloddy red tentacle behind him, but thicker and its reflecting with glowing veins and arteries within it. It was wiggling but in proper control. I cant believe my eyes when I saw it. Its like that thing behind him was already part of him. Considering that we've already came in contact with a troublesome octapoid teacher, now we're having a new student who has a whole new level of killing intent. Even after seeing this, It made me shake in fear just by imagining about it. Between this scene, we all eyed at him in horror.

"K-Kaneki-kun..?" Koro-sensei muttered, looking nervously at the white haired boy. It surprised us to see our teacher scared at someone before him, plus, Karma-kun was absent that day, so he never met him in person yet. Though, it's a good thing he didn't, otherwise, he'll end up challenging Kaneki. Because, knowing Karma, he's a person who thinks calmly at things like this. But I don't want him to get hurt because of it.

"Why would you do this Kaneki-kun?!" our teacher yelled, revealing a color dark and light lavender in his skin, showing Kaneki his slice up arm. Writing on my notes that time, Koro-sensei has shown the feeling of anxiety. On the other hand, as for Kaneki, he looked at him then to his sliced arm quietly, not wanting to respond at the stunt he has done. Though, after a seconds of silence, Kaneki sighed in the end.

Just then, as Kaneki was about to utter something, as if on cue, the entrance door opened once again. A black spiky haired, stern man was there. His piercing, sharp eyes looking at us. It was Karasuma-sensei, our P.E teacher. He was an agent, sent by the Japan's Ministry of Defense, who is here to monitor and guide us. He is also the one whose been training us, for government duties to kill our homeroom teacher. As future reference to assassinate and finish the mission we were given.

On the door, I saw him smirk towards Koro-sensei, as he walked pass him. Seeing this, it made Koro-sensei annoyed, which in turn, making his whole skin fused with a reddish color, fuming in anger and shouting in disgust towards him. I looked at Karasuma-sensei's face, it was brimming with confidence and kept on smiling. It creeps me seeing him smile this much but the way how he enters and giving an expression like that, it was as if he knew this would happen and that used it to surprise us.

"Sorry everyone.." he apologized and tighten his tie. He walked towards the white haired boy, leaving our home room teacher, softly punching with his remaining arm at the wall in shame soon changing his skin to a light blue color. Wow. That was a sudden mood swing. Anyways, when I said blue, he is giving off the emotion of sadness. That was

to ignoring his presence by Karasuma-sensei's cold attitude.

"You all must be scared right now, but I can ensure you all that he means no harm to you.." said Karasuma-sensei, with a positive attitude towards us. Proving to us that Kaneki wont kill us. But I kinda find that hard to believe.

He wont harm us..? I thought, with my two fingers on my chin. Having complicated thoughts to where this was going, though I kinda understood some parts of it.

"What do you mean he wont harm us!?" Terasaka shouted ,as he stood up from his seat, pointing an accusing finger, towards Kaneki. "Can't you see he just sliced up a teacher without using any of those anti sensei bullets or rubber knives?! If he's not careful of what he's doing, we all could get hurt by that red thing he has!!"

I was shocked and amaze how he noted it. He was right. The government said that Koro-sensei is impossible to kill without using the experimented anti sensei bullets and knives that was given to us. But then..how did he do it?

Among our question thoughts and cautious looks, Kaneki sighed to this. "I see.." he muttered, shoving his red like tentacle towards in front of us. At first, I thought he was gonna hurt us, or better yet kill us, but, it surprised me that he unfurled them. As he did, something pink fell down the wooden floors. Observing the pink object that was dropped, I was surprised to see what it is. It was three pink, anti sensei pellet. When I saw it, in just a glimpse, I finally knew how he did it. We looked at it in awe.

"No..way"

"Did he took it when he saw the pellets scattering around?"

"How can he took them and use it to assassinate at the same time in just seconds?!"

"That's amazing!!"

"Such immense speed and confidence.."

"Hmph." Terasaka scoffed, "Now your just showing off..what's that red thing behind you anyway? If you want us to trust you, care to explain what that is?"

"Oi-" Karasuma-sensei tried to protest but Kaneki, cut him off by saying one word. "Okay.."

"Heh" Terasaka smirked, " finally.. a good answer-"

"Although.." Kaneki said lowly but was now staring at him, with a stare you wouldn't avoid to look at. Terasaka tensed up but kept his strong personality intact. "I can only reveal some parts..if its okay?"

"Tch. Yeah..fine.."

"Okay then.." as he said this, once again, he cracked his finger, then followed by another burst behind him. It was another red tentacle. We looked at him in surprised, even both Karasuma and Koro- sensei was shocked to see two bloody tentacle before them. "This red tentacle of what your seeing is called a Kagune.."

Kagune? so that's what its called..

"It is mostly known as a predatory organ within me, that serves me as my weapon and helps me in a fight. Although, this is a double-edge sword of using. I can used it like a third arm, a calm and a relaxing state, but if I'm not careful nor be reckless, It can be used to stab and pierce at anything.." as he ended, we all once again, looked at him in a more cautious and terrified look. If he became our enemy..no- don't think too much.. From this, I looked behind me, Terasaka was shocked from listening to it and it seems like he wont ask again. Never wanting to hear anymore of this.

Looking at Kaneki, once again. His red tentacle, disappeared in a decomposed way, turning it to tiny ash till it was no longer in sight. As his unknown weapon disappeared, and the danger was at ease, he soon responded while scratching his cheek. "..This might not be a good time to say this, but let me introduce myself again. My name is Ken Kaneki and I'm here to assassinate the teacher, whose been entrusted to educate you"

Then with a respectful bow, "I'm very sorry to scare you all..and in a nice compliment, Its nice to meet you all. I'm not very good at some subjects and I hope we can be nice to one another.." His unemotional features, soon changed to a calm welcome and innocent smile.

No comment. He introduced himself again and gave a calm attitude in front of us. But, what surprised us is that he apologized and he smiled, eventhough, he just slice up a teacher's arm without mercy nor a pause to what he did. But within me, I felt somewhat relief. Maybe his not that of a monster? And maybe, with him in class, we all might succeed in assassinating our homeroom teacher, Koro-sensei. But of course, we have a long way to go, and at least knowing more about him, with this, we can trust one another. I just hope he'll cooperate in equal terms with us.

"Okay then, everyone!" Karasuma-sensei announced and held Kaneki's shoulder, "Please be nice to your new classmate"

From this, our horrified looks instinctly changed to a determined and confident gaze. "Hai!" We all shouted in unison.

Well.. that's how I can only explain to Karma-kun, although I hope he can understand some of them, seeing him eyeing at the new student, which I felt myself, wasting my story to him. I do wonder if he listened to any of it? Oh well, cant argue with him.

"Hey guys!" Isogai shouted, we all looked towards him, wanting to know what his about to announce. "Why not lets play Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Rio answered in a lousy tone. "But we have classes after this?"

"Come on!" he responded back, begging in a pleading tone. "It'll only take a minute~ and this way, we'll all have great time and know one another better plus, Kaneki.." he turned to the white haired teen, walking towards to him directly.

"Hmm?" Kaneki questionly hummed. Taking his eyes, away from the book he was reading.

"We would also like you to join with us so we can get to know you better in a fun way~!" Isogai said and stretched out his hand towards him, giving the first move of trust. Seeing a palm right in front of him, Kaneki thought for a moment as others agrees to join.

"He~ Truth or Dare huh?" Karma said in his cheerful tone "Sounds like fun, I feel like joining in. I'd get to dare the others with impossible stunts and pranks with no mercy, maybe break a leg or two? or by letting them tell me about their secrets so I can used them for blackmailing.." I can see his devilish looks and an aura of evil scheme around him as I sat there quietly with a sweatdrop on the side of my forehead.

Well, this would be a war of one's pride, if they told a truth, I cant gurantee if they'll be alive after this if Karma's joining in. "Anyways Nagisa.." he called to me, "are you gonna join?"

Thinking thoughts, whether I should join, I thought for a second. If the new student is gonna join, that would be great. Although if Karma's gonna join.. Hmm..should I join or not? With alot of complicated thoughts, I raised my resolution "Sure" I answered with a nod.

Among our decisions, Kaneki agrees the same. Grabbing the palm and shook hands.

As everyone begins to join the game, we where all having thoughts to who will be the first to ask. Others may say this is fun and exciting. But to me, I might call this game the

'Minefield of Embarrassment'


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki's POV...

As my new classmates agrees to join, we all sat down in circles. It never really crossed my mind for fun actually, and it will be my first time yet, to get to play one. But I never expect to play with all of them and right now, this made me a little bit uneasy. What if they ask me truths? I might even force myself to tell a lie but I'm bad at lying. In fact, Hide can even tell how I am lying, I tried asking to him how he was able to see through my lies so much but he just avoided my questions.

But, before we could play, we have a slight tiny problem. No one knows, who gets to ask first.

Oh well..I can wait.

"Um..does anybody want to take the lead first?" said the teen boy who had jet black hair. The one who invited me to join. As he said those words, others begins to sigh, while some, looked at each other with question looks.

"You were the one who asked us to play this game in the first place and now your asking who's gonna lead?" a brown haired girl with her hair tied into a pony, said and ended up pinching his ear.

"Owowow" he yelped in pain. I looked at the girl, Megu Kataoka. The female class representative in the class. Level headed, rational and her special skills is swimming. Favourite subject is Japanese yet her least is History.

"Hmm..Ah!" snapped a pig eared, green haired girl, as if she found the answer to our problems. "Why not Kaneki take the lead?"

I was somewhat shocked from this. As others begins to agree to this idea. "Is that okay for you, Kaneki?" They asked me, curious as to whether I'll accept. But if I'll be the lead then..

"Okay.." I answered. "Isogai-kun" He fliched, surprised to hear that I know his name. I gave myself a chuckle. That was a funny reaction he just did. "Truth or dare?" I ask and he muttered "truth"

You must be wondering how I knew his name? And the fact I also know about Kataoka-san? Well, before transferring to this class, Karasuma-kun gave me the list of my classmates with their pictures and names fully listed down for me to memorize. Although, to his surprised, I memorized it in a day.

For a booklover like me, my memorization skills sure are high.

Back to the present, I asked a question to him since he chose truth. I gave a thought then ask, "Tell us a secret. A secret that you've never told anyone about.." once I spoke those words out, the others turns their attention to me then to Isogai. They're eyes filled with a cheerful curiosity. The said guy, Yuma Isogai. Born in a poor family, with his siblings and a sick mother. He was caught working part time in a restaurant, which the main schools strict rules, transferred him to Class E. In the notes, he had good leadership qualities which made him the male class representative. His best area is Geography/Social studies and his least is Biology.

"Okay Okay!" He felt defeated, "I..I cheated!" He yelled, and continued the words what we wanted to hear, "I cheated on a Biology test before getting caught and admitted to class E!"

"Eh???" Among muttered. Eyes widen with either dumbfounded or shock.

I was a little surprise to be honest. He only told the truth about Cheating. Normally, people would go for telling by dares rather than truths. But this guy is embarassed to tell that he cheated from a test and never denying it. What an honest guy. Yet, that jet black hair and innocent aura, reminds me of myself. My Human self that is..

"Kaede" Isogai spoke out and the pig ear, green haired girl jump, "Truth or Dare?" Kaede Kayano. Her background is currently vague but she is strong willed and would extremely devoted to things that interests her. She's the one who gave the octopoid's name. Koro-sensei. In the records of their height, she's the smallest among the female students in here.

"Hmm...I would go by Dare~!" she cutely announce. Her eyes filling with great anticipation.

Isogai smirked, after a short thought, "I dare you to yell 'I'm Flat chested for life!"' He added a shout gesture.

"Heh?!!?" She yelp in a state of shock, as if never expecting this dare.

"Come on~ you chose dare right?" She was hesitating and with a long deep breaths, she finally mustered up a word.

"I'm F-Flat chested for life.." although it was low, so most couldn't hear what she had said.

"I cant hear you~?" He cupped his hands to his ears, gesturing her to make it louder.

"I'M F-FLAT CHESTED FOR LIFE!!"

I looked at the scene with my usual unfazed look. She seemed like the type to hate being called by that.

"Uoooh..." seeing tiny tears in her eyes, a boy who had pig tails like her, comforted her. Blue haired and azure eyes. Nagisa Shiota. Due to his small features, soft yet small voice and peculiar hair, he's easily mistaken for a girl. His calm, collected and friendly. Yet on the records, he has shown potential ability to hide his bloodlust. But now that I mention about this, I did felt immense lust during my introduction. It could be his then. Anyways, on height, he's the shortest male in class. Favored English yet his least is Science.

Recovering from the emotional dare, Kaede spoke out a name, "Rio" a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes, looked up at her, "Truth or Dare..?" She asked with in between sniffs. "Dare please" she spoke politely. Woah, such bravery.

"Rio, I dare you to speak in english and word out an insult to someone among us!" Rio Nakamura. Energetic, playful and has a bit dirty minded. On the records, she can be quite smart. Excelled at English but couldn't do with Civics.

"Hmph" the said girl scoffed up with a challenging tone, "Thats your dare? Thats easy~" she breathe out a long sigh.

:'Among us all who has commonsense in them and goes by brawns rather than his brains. His a total jerk and an idiot and his name is' Terasaka.."

"Wha? Why's my name in your dare!?" Complained the said boy. Ryoma Terasaka. On the records, he's a former bully. Dim witted and is quick to anger. Good efforts on P.E and mostly fails at everything else..really

"Terasaka, you know thats supposed to be an insult right?" Nagisa alarmed Terasaka, which somehow triggered him in anger.

"Eh?! Then say them to my face!" He stood up facing the blonde girl. "Translate them in japanese!" He commanded.

"If you say so.." Rio stood up and faced him. "Among us who has commonsense in them and goes by brawns rather than his brains. His a total jerk and an idiot and his name is Terasaka. He is the lowest kind, much smaller than a flea.."

She just added another sentense just now and it seems Terasaka havent noticed it yet.

"Alright!" Rio clapped trying to make terasaka forget before he realize something. "Nagisa-kun!" she pointed at the blue haired boy, who was surprised to hear his name. Rio smiled, "Truth or Dare?"

"Um.." he was troubled to choose till someone tapped on his shoulder, "Hey, Nagisa Try dare.." a crimson haired boy commented to the blue haired. Karma Akabane. Well known at the main school for his violent behavior and troublesome misdeeds. Skilled in fighting and mostly trickery. According to the data, he'd taken great pleasure in harming others. And, to add a good fact in my mind, he's the only student ,before my arrival, who had succeeded to injuring the unkillable teacher.

"Karma..I dont know..." Nagisa was losing confidence to this.

"Come on Nagisa-kun~ It wont be fun without any Dares~" Karma answered playfully. Forcing Nagisa to choose the dangerous dare rather than the safe Truth.

"Uh..then...Dare..?"

"Heheh I Dare yooouuu" Rio took out a camera and hands it to Nagisa. "To take picts on the girls panties~"

...She a girl and she's okay to say that...? Well, now that I mention it, in the records, again, she's a bit dirty minded. It seems the notes are true.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" All the girls shouted. Averting their skirts away. Hiding the goal for the embarrassing dare.

"HUH?!? HOW COME HIS ALLOWED TO DO THAT!?" In disarray, the boys shouted except those who still has humanity in them.

"Uh..uh..uh...u...a...e...h..?..."

Hmm..Nagisa is brained drained. This must be a total shock to him. Even I would do the same reaction to that. But the current me today, I don't think I'll be move by such lust. Except for for the urge to eat.

Then at that moment, Nagisa fell through the heat of things and fell weakly out cold. Karma, waving his hands over Nagisa's dizzy, yet discomfort eyes, trying to recover his friends sense.

"You still alive Nagisa-kun?" He replied, waiting for a response.

"Karma..now is not the time to kill someone off..." Nagisa finally answered, covering up his heated expression.

"Is he gonna do the dare or not?" Rio questioned, posing up an impatient stance while holding the camera in her hand.

"Then I guess I'll do the dare then~" Karma stood up and took the camera off of Rio's hand. Seeing the red devil nearing to the girls, in one flash of acrobatic speed and stunts, all the girls skirts were up high, they're guard lowered, and eyes of embarrassment. Within those seconds, in a devilish dash, Karma took the photos. My expression had nothing to say to this but when I turn to most of the perverted boys, they're nose is literally bleeding from the sight. The sight of the blood and much worse, the smell of it, is craving me to mangle them to corpses. Though still, with my stable mind, I was able to endure it.

Karma gave the camera back to Rio but from among that, he did one last act. He distracted her by faking to give the camera. With her guard lowered, he flipped her skirt and in time, took a pict of it. Rio was speechless, used her hands to cover up the skirt in place. Her face was crazy blushing, giving death glares at the red haired. Karma mocked up a smirk. Finding her glares a little playful to tease on.

"What?" Karma faked up a shocked look, teasing the girl, "You said girls?"

"Do you have to include me!?"

"With an 's' which means I should picture up all the girls' panties~" he ended up with a devilish look on his face, a immense aura of evilness surrounding him as he waves the camera at her in a threat full way. Rio felt defeated on her own game, as others sees this a little bit scared to help. I kind of find it a bit weird. Isn't Ritsu a girl too? But then again, she's an AI.

"Guess it's my turn to ask~" Karma announced, looking at each of us with a scheming look on his face. I noticed most of them swear while some took a hide. I furrowed my brows. Wow, who knew he could be that scary and terrifying. Anyways, among his looks, he stopped to look at the twin braided, black haired girl. She flinched at his evil glares. She attempts a turns to look around, thinking it wasn't her he was looking at but, it was already too late to help her now.

"O-ka-da-chan~" Karma triumphantly called, at the said girl. "Dare or Dare~?"

"E-eh..?! There's no Truth included?!" Her glasses, slightly titled on her face from his words, her innocent misty purple eyes filling it with fear. I took a look at her.

Manami Okada. A shy girl, who wears glasses. She was the first to used attempted poison to they're teacher. Saying this, her field is basically Science. She stutters most of the time which Literature is her weaknesses.

"Hai hai I dare you to-"

"A-a-h wait! I havent decided yet!"

"Thats why I'm deciding it for you~" he ended it with a sharp teeth devilish smile.

"Uuhhh.." seeing that its impossible to escape, she felt defeated and listened attentively to the dare. We all listened.

"Now, " clapping his hands in enjoyment, "I dare you to make a chemical thats so poisonous that it could kill a person within a second!"

"Heh!?!?" Others yelled up in shock and I found it quite laughable if you asked me. While the young girl did the Dare, I took my time to look up in the wooden ceiling. Things have gotten a bit lively ever since I joined. But I still can't help but feel like I was missing something. Something that had been amiss from my memories.

Out of my thoughts, I heard a glass shattering from my left, someone break through inside and right there was a familiar purple haired, wrapping the feminine figure with a darkish green robe and a rabbit mask covering her face. My eyes went wide, but not that wide for the others to see. With a lot of hints and familiar features, I know who our intruder was as the students who are in here, jolt through shock from the unexpected guest, who had cut off our game.

"Are you here, Bakaneki?!" It sounded like a girl's, but that was enough as a firm identity. It's choice of words, foul mouthed, very quick to anger in many small ways, and that could only be one person who would call me that..

I stepped in the middle where the masked girl was. Walking closer, she hurriedly turned to look at me, our eyes met once again. But this situation, this is not the best reunion of what I have in mind. Seeing there are truths everywhere, I quickly grabbed her hand and ran out with her. I heard my classmates jeering out a lot of questions and curiosities, but I ignored their pleas and escaped the room.

Finally alone in a deserted hallway with no teacher around, I tired to use my senses if any of my classmates followed. Especially Nagisa. His the only person that would fade his presence just like how he can hide his own bloodlust. When I couldn't detect anyone following or any prying eyes looking, I let go of her hand. The bright morning light illuminates the windows, I turn to her.

"Touka.." she took off her mask and revealed her usual glares, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, that's what it is.." she answered,waiting for my response.

"Why..?" is what I ask. My words is at it's usual tone. No emotion included.

"Everyone...everyone is worried about you..Hinami wants to see you again.." The words were so calming. Yet, something hold me back.

"I can't.." I turned away, breaking eye contact. "Please go back Touka.."

"Wait!" I heard her beg, I stopped at my tracks, but I didn't bother to turn, "Answer me Bakaneki! Why?!" she continued, hearing a object fell on the wooden floors. She must've thrown her mask. A small smile raised on my lips, we normally had an argue when in comes with breaking a coffee cup, though this is different. Though I can't tell what my emotion is now. "..why did you chose to stay away from Anteiku..?"

"..that's not it Touka.."

"Then what is it!?" she yelled, her tone in anger, "Is it because you are already known to the CCG? We can change it! We can dye your hair to black! We can also change your eye color! Or even change the way how we're gonna address you..so please...Kaneki...can't you come back?"

I turn to her, my grey emotionless eyes, gazing at her angered blue yet pleading glares. Who knew I get to see her this early, but my motive from staying, I know danger lies ahead. I don't want her to get involved with me especially with a sinister organization tracing my steps. They would hunt her down or use her as a sample. Experimenting her. Injecting to whatever chemical they would give her. I don't want that to happen. Though, I really want to go back to Anteiku. With everyone. With Hide along with everyone in Anteiku. But..This is for the best.

I lowly bid and said the words and continued on walking without letting an eye contact at her. Walking off, I can't ease the tight feeling of my chest. But it's too late now. I have to carry on this burden on my own.

I'm sorry...

Touka's POV...

"I'm sorry Touka..please look after Hinami for my stead..and forget about me.."

His words only left a stingy stab in my chest and he just walked off without looking at me, at how desperate I was to take him back. I picked up my mask and ran out, running without a turn to look back. Once I was in a forest, and thinking I ran far enough, I took a rest, sat on the ground, my hands hugging my legs while my head digging deep between my knees. Hugging myself smaller into a ball.

What's with him? After disappearing for over 2 months, I've been searching for him ever since. I did hard work just to look for him, and it all ended up getting rejected. He didn't even bother to ask about how I was able to track him down. His always curious and finds him to be worry about others. It's not..like him at all. It's like, he's a different person that not only that his appearances changed.

I grit my teeth, stood up in furious and punched the tree bark beside me. My fist, punctured through, leaving a mark. I then calmed down, and leaned at the tree. Forget about him? How can I forget, when everyone is missing you. Bakaneki. After being captured from the Aogiri Tree, his appearance has suddenly change, having white hair than his usual jet black, then after a month ago being broadcast everywhere, he disappeared. I've tried to investigate any tiny evidence where he could be and in result, led me to this shabby school. J School. This school is well known for its great help of academics and strict rules. But now that I mention about this, why is he here? Why didn't disappear in some place far away if he plans to take school again? For crying out loud his already a college student! Why even bother to take high school again?! This doesn't make sense!?!

"Young miss, what may you be doing here?" The voice woke me up from my thoughts, and in stance, held a defense and turned around to who had owned the voice. Once I turn around, right in front of me is a big yelllow octopus. I took my feature a bit silent then asked.

"Are you on cosplay? Or is that a costume?" Saying this, the unknown man or whatever, was triggered by my words, and yelled out in disarray. "Heh!? Costume!?" Did that mouth just moved? What an interesting costume..technology had once again fascinates me. " I can assure that my appearance is no costume!" His yellow three fingered tentacle rushed up in the air, like a child who is desperately wanting a toy. I scratched my head, what the actual hell is this guy saying?

"So..if that's not a costume, then what are you?" I asked, finding my situation more uncomfortable to bare.

"Well, as you can see I'm a teacher~" once again, silent. What the hell? A teacher? With that get up?? A octopus teacher in front of its students, don't they think that's abnormal??

"Anyways, would you mind answering my question to you?" from that word, I knew what he meant. I could get caught by this weird teacher if he knew I was a Ghoul. I took deep breaths, then walked away. "It's none of your business." Who says anything about telling about it to that weird octopus? I should run away before he figures something out.

"Young miss, your a Ghoul right?" I stopped from my tracks. My eyes widen. How? How did he knew? I didn't take out my kagune, not even revealing my Ghoul eyes. Just, who is this guy?!

In dash, with the help of my speed, I attempted to kill the guy in one strike of my foot, but , this guy isn't normal..Right on the other side, I saw him laughing or snickering in a very odd way of saying, "nufufufufufu" I glared at him how did he get there?! "Young miss, it's impossible for you to kill me in that manner~"

What the hell is this guy saying!? And how come he was this fast!? But he knew Im a Ghoul...I cant let this guy alive..but he must be a human right?-no..I don't smell any human blood in him, neither does a ghouls..Just what is he?!

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I attempted a fist colliding him, at the toppest of my speed. But, even with that, he was able to dodge it.

"Nufufufufu~" seriously, this guy pisses me off, "Young miss, I will praise you for your speed, so I will let this slide~"

"Your letting me go..?" I found it quite suspicious, and still holding up my guard "Why?"

"Because, as a teacher, and *ahem* a gentlemen, I would never pluck a petal of a beautiful flower such as you~" I furrowed my brows in annoyance.

"What the he-"

"Now now, the next time we meet please come and visit the class as much as you like~ For now I gotta hurry~" he tightened his black tie with a crescent moon and spins around as if he was flying up in the air like a propeller on a helicopter but much faster. The speed was a tornado and I have to somehow shield myself away from him. Up and up to the sky, with a action, winking his eye and a wave of his yellow tentacles.

"Bye bye yooouunngg miiisssss~!"

And up he goes, far behind the horizon that I can only see his trajectory heading to north. Saying something cool and ran off all of a sudden? Japan sure is weird nowadays...no- actually, what the actual heck did I just witnessed?!?

Nagisa's POV...

As Kaneki walks in, all of us looked at him. Eager to know who the girl was. He only said, "an old acquaintance.." and it didn't seem to match yet make sense in a way.

"Oh now your talking back huh?" Terasaka hissed, which made us feel uneasy how this was going, "then I dare the both of us to get a score from Koro- sensei. Whoever gets to hit him first will be a slave for one week"

"Thats not a dare. That's a bet.." Kaneki calmly spoke.

"Whatever! I still dare you..!" Terasaka shouted at the white haired. Pointing a challenge at him.

"With you. Which means a bet.." he responded. His hands crossed.

"Argh!" Terasaka annoyingly growled, "Stop correcting me, you white snowball!!"

"So you do admit that it's a bet.."

"Okay. That's it!" In reflex, all of us stood, and tries to stop Terasaka's berserk mood. Kaneki only sat there with a colorless feature. Never caring what would happen to him. As for Terasaka, he was seriously ready to hit a punch, but none of us doesn't like where this was going.

"Don't get in the way! That blank expression really pisses me off!"

This keeps on actually till we have no choice but to end it with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa's POV...

As we all ended our little enjoyment, class has started once again. Our teacher today is Bitch-sensei, our English teacher, and she's teaching us how to translate Japanese to English as always, which some of us are having a hard time from this, although, I wonder if Kaneki could keep with this?

["Okay class, can you tell me how cook an egg?"] she spoke it fluently, that our mouths were agape from shock. But that's not all, she's asking us something. All I can understand was "okay" and "class". I sighed in stress, even the rest of us doesn't want to answer it, saying this, let's exclude Rio in this. As the class fell to a deep silent, Bitch sensei moaned a frown, "geez at least one volunteer is enough.." she crossed her arms and spoke in Japanese to break the silence. "Alright then, if no one wants to volunteer, then I guess I should just choose among you" I released a gulp. It's true that I favorited English but I don't have a little confidence on how to speak one. Please don't choose me.

"I'm a bit interested about our new student, so I'll be choosing him." She pointed out a finger towards the white haired. We all looked at him.

He looked at the teacher then to us with his usual unemotional gaze, then pointed a finger to himself.

"Yes you.." Bitch sensei answered, "so tell me, ["how do you cook an egg?"] I think she just added a another word there. But still, I'm curious to what will Kaneki answer. We all listened.

["um..first, crack the egg shell, and drop the yolk in the heated pan. Wait for about 3-4 minutes and then served your cooked egg on a plate..."] his words gave a fearful shock to us. He spoke them like he was reading a book! Although his expression, after saying it, had a held of disgust in them. I wonder why?

Bitch sensei relapse to a smile, ["very good Kaneki-kun~"] she praised him in a congratulated tone. "At least someone appreciates English.." she turned her gaze to us. The others felt a bit defeated but still kept their stance on guard and smiled awkwardly. Along the lessons, after Kaneki's surprising act, I took my notepad and wrote this new info.

English Class

[During English class, Kaneki had the ability to speak formally in English. This of course, surprised us. He never told us that he can spoke it. Probably inherited it by reading an English book it seems..]

P.E Class

[On the fields, Karasuma sensei told us to ran around the school for 30 laps. We had limits of how many rounds we could run. But among our tired breaths, and exhausted figures, Kaneki had no worries of what so ever for running another 30 laps on the school grounds. There's also a possibility that he can do another 30 laps or more than I can count on. After that, we got lectured by Karasuma sensei. Writing this info, Kaneki is extremely flexible and strong willed due to his high adrenaline. Could it be that kagune has something to do with it? Or maybe something that Kaneki hasn't told us about? I'll never know. But the answer will surely come out..]

History Class

[Kaneki and Terasaka did their little bet during that time. We acted our very best to hide this from Koro sensei and slowly he bought the bait. While returning back, in a mach speed, Terasaka did the first act as quickly as he could, he put up a bucket of anti pellets above the entrance door where he'll enter. As he said, Koro sensei entered but to our surprised he bought up an umbrella as he stood. The pellets bounce off and fell on the floor. He smirked out a victory and snickered with confidense. Once the first hurdled end, this time was Kaneki's turn. It wasn't that big a deal. All he did was leaving a tiny piece of the anti pellet, near his favorite pen. Kaneki didn't seem give way any emotion, that even I couldn't really guess what he's thinking about now. But at least it didn't give way to his assassination plot or bet.

Actually, in the end, Koro-sensei knew about our bet and so the two got scolded for using the time to assassinate rather than studying. Yet, even with that, Kaneki still had that unemotional expression. Wonder what made him this emotionless? ]

Geometry Class

[Every time we had this class, it's always nerve wracking, at solving difficult mathematical problems and questions. Anyways, that time when Koro-sensei is discussing about our previous lesson, and that is counting down a number. For example: 100-2 or 10-5. He says, that in order to be good at calculating quick, and be at most to handle our savings with care or our allowance, this was the best method to learn if one wish to become a businessman or become anything related to math. But then, when he called upon Kaneki. It was like, how to describe it..scared? No. It was more on between fear and pain. Koro-sensei must've had triggered something in him by making him answer this:

What's 1000-7?

And he did,but his words were shaking and he count them down without errors, as if he fully memorized them and I'll be honest, I didn't know that he can countdown them all quick. Even I didn't know which number was next. He seemed hypnotized to this, as he cover his ears. I found it a bit odd. Why would he cover his ears for? Then soon, Loudly, he shouted those numbers, hyperventilating all of a sudden. Koro-sensei, with his speed, was able to get a hold of him before he could fell on the floor. His whole body shivering then fell to unconsciousness. We all stood up from our seats, wanting to know what had cause him this so much fear. Among that event, Koro-sensei started panicking. He starts to apologize to Kaneki even we all know that he is in a deep coma. Yet Koro-sensei insisted to doing what's right, for the sake of his students including Kaneki to this. He's been up and about, doing all sorts of first aid,and then volunteered to take him to the main school for proper check up. And without a single note to this, geometry class had ended]

Japanese Class

[Hours has pass and Kaneki is still on the main building nursing himself back. Karma has been bugging me, saying that he must be an emo or something, but I declared that he must have reasons. Yet I still can't help but getting curious of what happened. His eyes were wider than his usual gaze and it kinda felt fear of something. Even though he had white hair and black nails. But now that I mention this, why are his nails black? and did he dyed his hair to white? Great, now I'm beginning to think that his an emo too...]

Biology Class

[Kaneki still hadn't come back, and we were all wondering what must have happen to him. At one hour, Karasuma-sensei was here for an announcement. It was about Kaneki's case. Karasuma-sensei, had told us about Kaneki's mental problems and why he was acting strange that time. He also revealed about what Kaneki was. To start with, he is a Ghoul. According to what Karasuma-sensei said, ghouls are beings who are just like us but differs from what they eat and they're actual appearances, of having a ghoul eyes and kagune. He explained to us in a much simple description. Then after that, he had told us about our fellow white haired. Karasuma-sensei had a little research on Kaneki. About his life, job and the involvements from Ghoul cases around Tokyo. However, it wasn't still clear to him about his past and only Kaneki himself will reveal it to us someday. And so class had ended]

"Hey Nagisa-kun.." I flinched when I heard Karma called to me. I was planning to visit Kaneki in the main building and I know it wouldn't suit me going there. Yet still, once again, curiosity got the better of me.

"Are you also planning to go to the main building?"

His words had signaled me a question, "Also?"

"Kaede-chan plans to go there too.." my eyes went wide, guess some of us wanted to visit him.

"Are you coming along too Karma?" I asked him

"Well.." he had his fingers under his chin, thinking what other thing he needs to be doing, "I have nothing to do after this so why not?"

He agreed casually but a simple question reached my mind. I began to asked him again.

"How did you know I was going?"

"Well, what's it's like to be in others shoe thing? I know you were curious about him plus that time during geometry class.."

"True.." I lowly replied. To be honest, I still can't get that scene out of my head. I wondered what had got into him.

"Plus.." Karma's tone had become darker. Oh no.. "I'll come with a little visit since he ruined and ended geometry class~" I forgot Karma's favorite subject is Math.

When all was clear, we saw Kaede. We told her about going to visit Kaneki as well. She was overjoyed knowing that we'll be joining her. Once all three of us had bravely faced the entrance of the school, students looked right at us, a sinister gaze of question among them. Even my old classmates had come to give me pity looks. Ouch..but it's better than coming alone.

After going through all those stares and gazed among teachers and students, we had reached our target. The Infirmary. Kaede insists to knock on the door thinking that we might disturb something inside and it would be rude to just walk inside without permission, but no one replied. We were having thoughts that no one is inside, but our classmate, Kaneki should be inside. In fact, I've asked Koro-sensei about the place where he placed him.

"Please excuse us~" Karma claimed and head inside, me and Keade followed after. Once we were there, it was turned upside down. Literally, the floors, the walls, even the nearby objects around. And on a bed that wasn't damaged like the rest, he wasn't there. Right beside is a window, slightly opened. And..It can only mean, that his somewhere outside. But..this is the 4 floor. Did he really jumped out with nothing to hold?! No no first things first, we have to find him!

Venturing out to look for the white haired,

Karma and Kanae needed to get home, so I was alone in this case. A tune of a whistle reached my ears, I looked around, peering through trees and bushes around, but, upon going to a nearby cliff, there he was, up in the tree. Whistling.

When I made my appearance, he quietly looked down at me and stopped his tunes. Not surprise that is. Our eyes just stared, my baby blue and his misty grey. I don't think I can't keep on staring right at him. This is weird. I need to somehow break the ice.

"U-um.." I finally stated, trying my best not stutter too much, "Why aren't y-you resting?"

He just stared but come to respond back.

"I don't..feel like to.."

"I-is that so.." I claimed, unaware of what he meant.

"Anyways, why are you here..?" With that one simple question, I've began a flood of whole lot of thoughts. I wanted an answer why the time with the geometry class-no.. why he trashed the infirmary-no about jumping a 4th floor building?? and what's with 1000 - 7 that got him so scared?? And his life as well, I wanted clear words to confirm it. Ahh I can't stop thinking that my mouth couldn't say the right words in reality.

"Well, um..you see..the thing is.."

"I see.." he claimed, as he understood what was to come, "You must've seen the things I've done inside the infirmary is that it?"

"Ah.." he got me right, well some, "y-yes.." I admitted, "could you tell me why?"

"If I tell you will you believe me..?" he questioned, wanting an answer out of me. Calm yet forceful. I had my chances, yet I didn't answer. I was unsure. What will happen if I say yes? I don't want to give more doubts if I say no.

With no answers to replied, he then continues a word, stopping my thoughts, "In time, you'll know.." his words, felt warm that time. Can words be this gentle?

We watched the beautiful sunset, as the sun magically goes down in the horizon. The blow of the wind, softly filled the area we were standing in. The cities, glowing lights, glimmering with life at the dusk sky. I turned to Kaneki, who was only sitting there with no worries, whether he would accidentally fall down the cliff.

"Best I should go home now," I announced breaking the awkward silence, "don't wanna worry my mom for being late.." I don't know why I'm telling him this, but this is a good excuse, yet that is the truth. But what am I saying?! I was about to ask him my questions. I guess with all the thinking I had, it somehow made me forgot why I needed to see him in person. Sigh, Oh well, I'll get that answer when we meet tomorrow.

"I see.." Kaneki replied, with a small smile. A smile that I've never seen him make. Well, a pure one other than his forced smiles during his introductions that day. Maybe his not that bad after all..

I raised up a smile toward him as he wave, he was very surprised, "See you tomorrow at school then.." I bid and raced home. But, during our awkward chat why does it felt like someone was there with us? I must be over thinking it..

Kaneki's POV...

As soon as Nagisa was gone, I was alone once more. However, two presence are trying to escape. I sighed, I called out to them.

"Karma and Kaede was it?" the two figures stopped.

"Sorry to eavesdrop.." a green pig tailed girl revealed herself, then followed by a red haired boy. So it was them.

"No worries, I'm not mad at all.." I pat her head, she was small, and she kinda reminds me of Hinami. Karma, just looked right on me, but I it weird so I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah..you just doesn't look like that dangerous to me.." I gave in a surprised look. Since when had they been this soft towards me. And that smile from Nagisa as well..argh what am I thinking!?

"Do I look scary to you?" There's no way. They just saw my Kagune. They know what I'm capable off. So, why, why?

"Not one bit.." Karma smirked out and Kaede nodded along as well. Are they crazy?

"Besides, were friends now right?" Kaede added, sparkles of joy in her eyes. I'm seeing light behind her. Ah..so bright.

"Anyways, " Karma announced, "now that we've confirm that your not that threatening, guess I'll be going home now~"

"Me as well.." Kaede muttered out, "my parents are going to kill me.."

"Then let's go then.." Karma called for Kaede to join him.

"Bye Kaneki!" Kaede waved, bidding a farewell wave and Karma, who only raise his palm, "See you tomorrow!" Passing through the trees and bushes, they were gone.

I was finally alone, but seeing my classmates claiming worries, and confirmation about me, I began to mutter up something,

"Friends huh.." I sat their thinking, as the night sky had filled the dark with twinkling light stars. I wonder if tomorrow would suite a good day for me. I guess I'll never know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karasuma's POV...**

Waking up first thing in the morning, I got out of bed, head to the showers and get dressed. But when I head downstairs, I was greeted by a familiar white haired in the kitchen. Sipping his well brewed coffee and savoring the bitter sweet taste of it. I can't help but question to his action every morning whenever he goes to school.

"Is coffee all you can consume?" I began asking.

"Do you prefer I eat your own kind?" he coldly spoke, along with a neutral look.

I cough and began reading the newspaper, "Forget I said that.."

The room went silent once more, listening to the sound of Kaneki sipping his coffee while I took a seat eating a buttered bread. After some time of eating in silence, I raised up, taking the empty plate to the sink. I then re-arranged my tie and readied my coat. I look intently down at my watch. Its about to **start**.

"Well, looks like I need to **go** now.." I spoke, alarming the white haired ghoul. Me and Kaneki normally go together to school so this might be a surprised to him, knowing I won't go with him.

"Go where?" he questioned and I only answered with a smirk. A sign language saying that its a secret.

"Anywho, you need to go to school now.." I finally spoke. He actioned a nod and immediately head out of the window. I think I convinced him a little but knowing him, he would found it suspicious. Anywho, I need to get myself ready soon before this **chance** would slip.

 **Kaneki"s POV...**

Not in the slightest, I wasn't convinced. I may be bad at reading people but I can tell that his hiding something. However, I had no better choice but to neglect what he said, and turn my way to the window and head to school without him. Landing safely down the yard and wiping the dust off my sleeves, I began my routine. Even if I did pry, I won't be able to get any real answers out of him. I look up the skies, trying to clear my head of these passed weeks. Especially the couple of days, when Touka last visited me.

 _..Its been hard lately. Ever since Karasuma-san_ _ **found**_ _me, I decided to_ _ **leave**_ _Tokyo due to a_ _ **deal**_ _we had. It had a price but theres no turning back now. I_ _ **need**_ _to kill that teacher.._

In a sprint of haze, I instantly dodged as an unknown shot awoke me. It was a sound of gunshots. This alerted by standers who were with me and went in a panic, running from out of sight. Witnessing this scene, I heard a faint trigger from a mile away and quickly dodged the incoming bullet. From all this, I had no choice but to ran out, avoiding the gunshots towards school and since the classroom is in a deserted hill surrounded by nature, the sniper will lost sight of me as soon as I entered the greenery shelter of the forest.

 **Nagisa's POV...**

It was the early of June, the sunny heat rays glowing down our run down school and class had already started a minute late without Koro-sensei. Constantly writing some notes for future references, I've waited patiently. My mind stagnating a while so. I wonder what happened to Koro-sensei? However my question was soon answered by Rio's gasp of surprise.

"Are you serious?" she wailed almost in disbelief. Others began to join in to her outburst.

Okajima nodded, "I overheard Bitch-sensei that Koro-sensei was sick today.."

Rio took her fingers to her chin, "No wonder we have no class today.."

"Koro-sensei? Sick?" Maehara chimed in, "How the heck is that possible?" he paused and leaned closer, "Is it?"

"This is too sudden..just when I began to become serious at Biology.." Mimura spoke, finding this unfair and sudden.

"Wonder what caused him to get sick?" Okano questioned, jumping out of her seat.

"He probably stayed too long in the North Pole maybe?" Hinano jeered, while carassing a tiger beetle.

"Yeah, thats gotta be it.." Maehara agreed, "he did always mention about cooling his sweets at the North Pole.."

"Whatever it is Bitch-sensei must be on the move. I bet even Karasuma-sensei has probably-no..its a doubt that he bought the whole military army towards his home at as we speak!" deduct by Fuwa, reading a manga in her hands.

Then there was a moment of silence till Terasaka spoke

"Why not join them?" all of us stared at his claim, "There is no class today. So why not we settle a score from this chance?"

"That's true.." Yoshida remarked, agreeing to his friend.

"But hold on, does anyone know where Koro-sensei live?" with Rio's words, this struck a barrier of silence till Ritsu chimed in.

 _"No worries, I have hacked into the system and scanned through the security cameras and spotted his current apartment at [precise and informative description]"_

"Woah! That's amazing Ritsu!"

"You even prepared a map!" Sōsuke took a medium size paper behind Ritsu's back.

"Yosh!" Terasaka wailed, his fist up in the air, "Now we can finally assassinate him!"

"Onwards everyone!"

Me, Kaede and Karma decided to back out along with a couple of other of our classmates, who decided to be left out due to some realization which was stopping us from going. There will be a blood bath out there and honestly, I want no part of it.

"Wah! Everyone wait! We all need to stay together!" Isogai shouted as some of our classmates run out through the door. Cheers and wails echoing from the halls then vanish as they ran out of school.

 **Kaneki's POV...**

Great, this is what I wanted to see. Some assassin who's trying to kill me. Thats sarcasm by the way. Because of that, I was an hour late from class.

But upon going there, thinking class had already started, I found the place deserted and a couple of my classmates who are present. I look around the empty seats, some had an amount of absence but their stuffs were left behind.

Casual chats and personal businesses filled the empty classroom. No sign of a teacher nor a single discussion left on the board. It seems like class hasn't really started yet but where did the rest go?

 _..Looking upon the scattered arrangements of the seats, it looks like they were in a hurry.._

"Morning Kaneki.." Kaede greeted as I walked towards my designated seat. I waved my hand as my sign of greeting and sat down, letting my troubled thoughts flow.

What could that assassin or sniper whatever, wants to kill me? I mean come on, Doves are already after me especially a certain investigator who's been chasing my tail. And not only that, those weird organization has been following me since the first day of my transfer in here. Can't I get a break for once? Although, these mentions, should I just forget about being uninvolved and face this personally? But what I really should be focusing on is why..why was I being targeted?

...

...

...

...

...

 _Could they be mistaken me as Koro-sensei?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

I banged my head on the desk after that ridiculous thought.

 _Our differences are too far apart! Im just a regular human hiding the side of a ghoul, and he's.._

Those yellow texture, big head and ear to ear smiles, popped out in my image. The description of an obvious creature in a academic gown. In followed suit, I banged my head again.

 _-..is too NOTICEABLE! that round yellow smirking face and tentacles! They could clearly see that right?_

What can I do to survive this mess? Unscatch even? Im fine with getting shot by a bullet but it would just leave another hole on my uniform. I might get an earful of sermons from karasuma-san if that were to happen. I have to find another way to survive this. But how? I don't want my new classmates to get endangered because of me.

Whatever this snipping thing is, I don't feel like joining in now. Still though, that octopus hasn't shown up to class yet. Just where the hell is he? He can't be that slow, unless he was delayed..whatever I have other things in mind.

I lowly lay my head on my desk, immersed from deep and crucial thoughts. Calculating and formulating a safe-proof and thorough plan. But none came to mind.

 **Nagisa's POV...**

We noticed Kaneki had been banging his head on his desk. Well, repeatedly after some pause. I furrowed my brows from this with a questionable look. Did something happen to him lately..? I can't help but be curious. Karma and Kaede are starting to notice this too.

"..Do you think he must have a bad day?" said Kaede, getting a little worried

"Ne, Nagisa.." Karma elbowed me on the shoulder, "Why not ask him?"

"M-me?" I flinched from his request

"Yeah" Kaede jeered, encouraging me, "you and Kaneki seemed close after that **massacre** at the **clinic**.."

"That's true.." I said with a mindful thought, "but we only exchanged some Info's to each other.."

The last couple of days, after that Clinic massacre, Kaneki has been asking me about Koro-sensei's weaknesses. I agreed of course and slowly, he's been opening up to me. Doing little help and advices as he could. Thinking about this, I stood up and sigh.

"Fine.." I stood up from my seat and walked up to Kaneki. I knocked on his desk, addressing him to my calls. He lazily look up, eyes with confusion.

"Kaneki, is everything alright?" I questioned then motioned my thumbs behind me, pointing towards to where Kaede and Karma is, "We're starting to get worried about you.."

"...yeah.." he lowly responded, "..I'm doing alright. Sorry to worry you.." and touched his chin. I stare back at him.

Yuzuki Fuwa, who loves anime, has a knack of deducting things around her. That day, while trying to observe Koro-sensei and Kaneki's fights at the school grounds, I got a sage of advice from her, saying that whenever Kaneki touches his chin after responding to a question, she deducted that he was lying. I gave myself a mental huff as the memory proved to be useful but whatever Kaneki's trying to cover, Im sure he has a good reason behind it.

"I see-.."

An immediate force and action surprised me in place, Kaneki pushed me, docking me down the floors and not a seconds later, a bullet shot hit the wooden wall. Karma, Kaede and the others began to dock down in cover, hiding as possible as they could to refuge and avoid any further danger. But, if Kaneki hadn't cover for me and if I hadn't been standing up near the window, I would've..

"Tch. Damn that sniper.."

I couldn't help but stare and mutter, "Sniper..?" He only glanced back, as if I pulled him away from his thoughts. His grey light eyes reminds me of the cold silver of knives.

"..That sniper has been after me since this morning.." he began, but it felt like he was talking this to himself, "I don't know why but that guy's persistent.."

Cautiously, he look up slowly inspecting through the broken window but only to dock down as another snipe of bullet was shot.

Why does things have to turn out this way? When at the certain moment, where Koro-sensei is sick? Our other top assassination members who are somewhere in Akihabara. Chasing after Koro-sensei. And thats not the only thing thats worst, with no teachers inside this building and how isolated this place is, we have no way of calling for any help outside this boundary. Therefore, this is a worst timing yet.

"..I have enough of this.." Kaneki bitterly mumbled and stood up. I gasp at this.

"Idiot! The sniper could see you!" Everyone nodding to this.

"Why would it.." he nonchalantly spoke, as if a manner that he didn't care, "when its after me.."

"..The sniper's after you?" questioned Kaede. Kaneki nodded and race out to the door, but only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hold on a minute there!" A voice commanded. Karma stood up, leaning on the wall.  
"Who's said your doing this alone? Dont try to run away from this. The sniper thats after you, destroyed half of the windows rather than the last time your ex girlfriend broke it.."

"..I think what Karma's trying to say is.." Isogai interpret, "you shouldn't hover all this burden just because the snipers after you.."

Kaneki went silent for a moment

"If he mess with one of us. He has to include all of us!" Hinano quoted

"..why.." Kaneki lowly answered, "Why would you all go through such lengths to help me..?"

"Well, duh? Your our classmate now.." Sugino gestured, "It doesn't matter if your a ghoul or half whatever.."

"Eventhough, I eat your own kind..?"

"Well, the government must've have you for a reason.." Megu spoke with certainty

"But right now this concerns you.." Tōka pointed to him,"you're being assassinated here!"

"And just so you know, that 30 billion yen is ours for the take. No hard feelings right?" Masayoshi claimed

"..But.." Kaneki noted, "he's a sniper or worse he could be an assassin with dual abilities both far distance snipping and close combat.."

"So what?" Maehara bragged, "even if he's an assassin, we've come up a ton of those during our rounds in killing Koro-sensei.."

"Eventhough we failed.." Some of us chuckled. Remembering the times where we failed to kill our teacher. This somehow lightens the mood of our current situation.

Kaneki only stood, looking at us, "...you guys..."

"And lets not forget that a military agent like Karasuma-sensei has trained us for these kinds of hopeless situations.." Isogai reminded

"Umm..I may not b-be good at k-killing but I-I'll try my best to creat something deadly.." then she realize what she meant, "..b-but not enough to kill the sniper!"

 _"I was programmed to protect my classmates.."_ Ritsu walked towards him with a wink, _"So Kaneki-kun, do not worry about doing this alone~"_

"Just knowing that you care for us is already enough to trust us!" Kaede bubbly announced as others smiled to her amusement.

Kaneki, who was famous for having no life in his expressions, began scratching the back of his neck. I think I saw a blush from him for the first time.

"Really? You care for us?" Karma teased, "Aww~we have a loving and caring ghoul to protect us~"

"You may look cold, deadly and could single handedly kill us.." I honestly spoke, stating all facts. Then I smiled, "but deep down, you do care and wont fall to your bloodlust of killing.."

"..Nagisa..." then looks at us, "..everyone..."

The whole class begin to act in stimuli. Doing each owns project of traps.

"Sōsuke! Help out with this paper mache will you!"

"Hold up a second! I'm busy making this!"

"Amazing! That looks like a real boulder!"

"I'll prepare an old ninja trap!"

"Oh! let me help!"

 **Karma's POV...**

As planned, I had all kinds of traps laid out in the open, making sure to hide its trigger. Leaving wooden logs and trap doors installed by the help of Ritsu. Putting myself a well done smile and preparing the last trapping set on the last remaining windows, I braced out a thumbs up, signaling my 'ready' sign. Manami Okuda, who's currently fiddling chemical after chemicals on the table. She turned around in sync, and nervously nodded.

Admiring her chemical test tubes of overly colors of purple and green, the others walked out, actioning each owns accomplished smiles. I looked at them with a nod. Looks like everyones about done.

Standing up fully, I began to inspect the area from the entrances to the halls, then finally inside the classroom. An ordinary classroom like any other, tables all properly aligned, the blackboard so dark that its clean. Some are obvious but those were well tricked, just by looking how very normal this area is. I couldn't help but laugh how this crazy traps will all unfold. I better save up myself a good spot if ever that sniper gets here. Oh, what fun~

But speaking about the sniper, I wonder if the other group have succeeded on luring the sniper? Though well, if Nagisa's on that group, I'm sure they'll succeed somehow.

 **Nagisa's POV...**

Following Kaneki's example, he led us safely on a bush, where we all stealthily hid, avoiding the eyes of the sniper. Before we made this plan, a not so thorough plan if I may add, Kaneki agreed on becoming a bait. Since the sniper targets him, revealing him right in the open should give us some time to figure out where he is and then strike to lure him to the school. But rest assured, Kaneki could easily dodged the shots, even with an untold speed of an incoming bullet, because of his inhuman like senses, he could swiftly evade it in a blink of an eye.

Kaneki leisurely walked out, just as planned with a heavy novel in his hand. While hiding our best presence, looking out and awaiting for the sniper to make his move, Kaneki took his reading time alone, underneath a tree. In about 30 seconds, the first shot was fired, this in action using our binoculars, we began to search of its origin.

Kaneki dodged 5 shots in less than a minute, even while so reading his novel along with a bored expression. Jumping wildly around, flawlessly avoiding every shots. A cold sweat fell down on me. His mocking the sniper and the shots had been rapidly increasing per each second. I even witness a ricochet which Kaneki could plainly dodged its rebound. Its a miracle that none of us didn't get hit by it.

Kaede gave in a silent signal, saying she spotted the sniper on the west direction,

"Alright luring squad, let us alert the others now.." commanded and the rest of us nodded.

 **Sniper's POV...**

"Target sighted.." I smirked, getting ready to shoot, till I noticed a rock heading my way. What a feeble ambush, I expected no less for the white haired to tell his classmates for help.

Chasing after those brats, when I looked back, I realized, my rifle was gone.

"Nah nah nahnah nah!" one of the brats mocked, "lookie here mr. Sniper! Are you perhaps looking for this?"

Motioning my hand behind me expecting to take out my pistol but only to find it not there. Since when did they..

"And this as well?"

This damn brats..

I saw them run out as I have no other choice but to ran after them. I motioned my hands on my chest and bringing out a gun. I fired a couple of shots towards their way. This brats are a challenge.

"Why am I the one being assassinated?!" I heard one of them shouted as all of them ran back inside the school. I grinned, no teachers are there. Does my target and those brats thinks that inside the school is safe? Heh. I was informed by Irina that she and all the teachers arent there at the moment.

I cautiously walked in the mouth of the building. Then something stops me.

A dead trap? I looked back as I triggered a trap. The old trap where in my foot stumbles on a long string. Among that, a mechanic sound was signaled and there upon expecting for a cheezy and weak blow. I was met by darts flying out of nowhere. My eyes went wide from the unexpected sight of it.

 _Darts?!_

Escaping and in my best endurance, I evaded them all, almost getting myself punctured. Huffing a breathe, I took little time on inspecting the darts that was stuck on the ceiling and calculated where the shots came from.

 _It..it came below the floors?!_

The darts where coated with a purple liquid.  
To think this brats, had prepared something this deadly and too efficiently as if it came out from a famous Idiana Jones movie. This school is full of traps-

 _What the hell?!_

I began running. Desperately running faster, like my life was at stake. Yeah right, getting squashed is already death itself!

 _A boulder?! This brats are insane!_

"How the hell where they able to bring this thing up inside the school?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, looking vigorously around the place. Theres got to be someway to get away!

Thinking that maybe my route would lead to an exit, but all hope was lost when I only saw a wall. My eyes popped at the sight.

A d-dead end?!

Ever since I overestimated this brats and now Im about to be squished by a freaking boulder!

 _I'm going to diiiieee!_

Bracing for the painful impact that will befall on me, a soft and yet a little weight landed on me. Finding this a little weird, I inspect the 'boulder'

An angered nerve popped out of me, "This brats are making fun of me.." Walking cautiously this time, I sneakingly looked inside the rooms.

 **Kaede's POV...**

"Amazing, Okuda-chan!" I praised her, opening up the brightest smile. As part monitor team, we all hid above the ceiling. Grasping the enemy's condition and action.

"I-I it'll only paralyze his body for a time of 24 hours.." okuda-chan stuttered, looking at her pointed darts that pierced the roof where we hid, "However, sadly he envaded them all.."

"The boulder part was my favorite.." Maehara chimed

"I know right? He even shouted to this saying:" then began to imitate, " 'How the hell where they able to bring this thing up inside the school?!' " then they began to laugh.

"Bet he didnt expect such a thing huh?"

"All thanks to Sōsuke and his God of arts skills~"

"Stop guys..your exaggerating.." the said man spoke with a blush

Enjoying where all of our traps were activated, one action had been spotted. I went pale at the sight and immediately told everyone to abandon our station.

 **Sniper's POV...**

Getting stuck, pointed by sharp lead pencils, chalk dust on my face, tripped by marbles, almost annihilated by real lasers, hit by countless of balls and getting tripped yet again. This brats are making a laugh stock out of me and as a dignified sniper and assassin, this is humiliating.

Turning to a sharp turn after hearing the slightest sound of a footstep. When I saw a glance of pure white hair, I readied my gun and aim at it.

"Got you now!" I pulled a trigger and bang goes the shot, right through his heart. I snickered a victory smile. Looks like I won this round. I saw all his classmates' feared looks. Heh, I must've surprised them. To see that I shot one of their classmates, right in front of them.

Expecting to see him fall down with blood pouring down, he only stood. Visibly showing no signs of falling down. Thats odd, I was so sure I shot him.

"Oh boy, this is **bad**.." one of the students spoke as if he saw something far more terrifying.

"If I were him, I shouldn't hit him in the **chest**.."

"..H-He is so **dead**.."

I raised a brow from their horrified claims.

 _What are this brats talking about? What does it mean busted? And who's dead, when I clearly shot my target straight through his vitals?_

Right after that, I saw a bullet rolling over down the floor. I slowly picked it up. It was none other than the bullet I shot and surprisingly, theres..theres no blood? I glanced back at the white haired. His punctured chest only revealed a hole on his shirt. No wounds or any life threatening injury. It was like the bullet bounce out from his skin.

 _What the-.._

"Seems like avoiding the bullet is impossible in my rounds doesn't it? Although I admit it stings.." he painfully cracked a finger and almost immediately, I felt the chills up my spine. My instincts was telling me to get away from here. The overall of me is warning danger. The overwhelming fear consuming me.

"Care to fix this mess you did?" He closed his eyes and smiled but I was seeing a different face- no..that smile was insane.

This guy..W-Whats with this unforeseen aura? And this intense killing intent? Why..Why cant I move?! Just w-what am I up against?!

 **Nagisa's POV...**

Scary. His eyes are filled with murderous intent. Could this happen to be because his uniform was ruined? Well, he did said that before agreeing to the plan. But looking at this scene, dont you think we should interrupt?

"Those eyes aren't giving mercy do they?"

"If anything, I'd like to live longer please.."

"Wow..its my first time to see Kaneki smiling.."

"A smile? Do you even call that a smile?.."

"I pity the guy for some reason.."

The moment Kaneki took a hold of the assassin's leg, lets say it didn't turned out okay for the poor man. Well, apart from those thrill events, and hospitalize victim, the season passed on gently for a better day.

But before I forget, I wonder how's Koro-sensei doing?

 **Koro-sensei's POV...**

Getting sick. Who knew gulping down a litre of ice cream could cause me to get ill not to mention, that my house for now, is in a rented apartment. My budget wasn't enough for medicine, however, I can warm myself up with the fire I just made to warm me up.

It's amazing how I just end up sick for mare seconds while I have rented this room for a quick of 7 seconds. Although the landlord was somewhat surprise but I won't live in this room for long. Because, after all, getting sick is a sign of assassination after all. And speaking of assassination, I can foresee an amount of military missiles heading towards here.

Good grief. At least give me enough 3 hours of sleep..

The Mach 20 speed- is one among of my best trump cards in this situation and if you were in my case, darting out of the apartment was a walk in a park. But that wasn't all, looking around me, I can see how slow the missiles' speed we're heading towards the place I was in. Like everything around me has sunk underwater and this is where the moment I study my stimuli and the response I'll give in return.

I'll give them my regards for not endangering other civilians around that apartment place. Running flawlessly in my round, I noticed several familiar heads.

Wait even the students are here!?

No-..Wait did they come to visit me?

"Koro-sensei! Are you okay?"

"We bought you some chicken soup made by Hara-chan and Muramatsu!"

"Hey teach! We heard you were sick so we came by to visit you!" even Terasaka's here.

 _Could it be..._

I immediately shot happy tears at the sight of my students running towards me. All with happy smiles and joyful faces. I shouted to my hearts content, joyously running towards them.

 _...I'm finally being loved by my students-_

Until I realize the sudden killing intent. I immediately dodge their deadly hugs.

"Nope! Not even close!" I began running away as the military and in followed suit, my student rushing after.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b9037c631913518fb830314e2983946"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nagisa's POV.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89dcb7a79bb7fdb2ce0185b0f4e8d78f"After the killing event of Kaneki's assassination, today though, Koro-sensei allowed us to have a break. A forest-life summertime fun. Bathing ourselves from nature springs, surrounded by trees and biotic life. Making this the perfect getaway to relax and have fun. I got surprised faces from the other girls, surprised to know that I was a boy. Well, I got a note out of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3913809359e75a1de02d93baa24212e"However, while the others are having fun playing in the river, there is one among us that I wanna question so badly..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8669a4a08e84a53781ac423cf93506e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why is Kaneki wearing a floaty?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="463249423190e46fef71a854a57398a2""Say Im weird but I wouldn't wear this without a reason.." Kaneki said, almost resurfacing a blush. I can tell he never wished to wear such a childish thing. Some of our classmates piff a spit at the sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf6fff1c6294e3a1bfcce140739df0d""okay.." I looked up and down at him, a little convinced, "whats your reason then?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab94aa476eaf149680d0658a5c5eec5""Yeah, what's with the floaty Kaneki..?" Kaede joined in question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8211575b876942479c27056c8a2720e9""..They might turn into a shock.." Kaneki sighed, ready to explain, "You see, I can't-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3c53c8b6d3b2c705e85e63920ce231"And then, out of Terasaka's outrageous pranks, he pushed him in the river, where in a area thats too deep for us to stand on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6adfcbec54bc2ef41a261d43a437985""Hahaha! You like that snowball?" Terasaka wailed, posing a fun yet threatening like stance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="683d97ca7f70560051f8ed0cfc4bc30d""Hahaha man, once he resurfaced, your dead terasaka.." Maehara claimed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1c595d85d45f4ba53ac43f31fe2c879""Hmph a scuffy snowball?" Terasaka scoffed, accepting the challenge, "Lets see if he try.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772a768fabf0462dee042c7d774fda3a"Long minutes after../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d5b8fa9f9a5cdcd5f762ccaa49e9cb""Um Guys?" Isogai interupt, "I think he's drowning..shouldn't we be helping him?" He alarmed, pointing toward the direction where Kaneki splashed in. His floaty floating around the area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="668195324d2329951b7dc4c1184f8f54"Oh the bubbles? I'm sure he's fine. He's probably diving down the bottom, sneaking towards to Terasaka for revenge, there's nothing to worry about. This is Kaneki we're talking about after all, he has powerful jumping abilities and is skilled in combat fights. I doubt he's drowning.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0123c9a5d8de639617573c0d1dfd47e6"Odd, why is Koro-sensei giving those white looks?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1963d5ef43d862a34b7a62c203cb47d"All of us screamed in unison, as soon as the bubbles of air where gone, "KANEKI!" We all jumped down to save him and to my ultimate surprise there he was floating in the middle, a sign of death in his features along with his mouth slightly agape, almost like he had given up swimming, immobilizing him with the lack of air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8bbcae2a0ae379c4fc2bbf0f523248"As soon as we rescued him in the depth, we layed him down the shore, giving him time to breathe once more. There was no need for CPR since his heart was still breathing which is a relief. However though, while waiting for Kaneki, we all began to gist up theories and questions to this sudden occurrence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ccae11ff83495609569a6062dcdbc12""Kaneki is surprisingly weak at swimming.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3659f79e5ccb070d30f39c78e06a38fc""If I'm about to rate Kaneki on that, I'd say -1 over 10.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf508bad80c829c85dd1c4343672bfe2""Harsh man..You'd just witness him swim.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9e2a93342bf0cea2880f539245cb54""Has he been in a pool before?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f6f9c3ba0a80d991f04ae72556426a"Among our questions and guesses, Kaneki abruptly woken up, coughing an amount of water. We all stirred to his direction as he began to question what had happened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9673014a60c9e5c3f713189059e9f7eb""Terasaka pushed you.." Karma spoke with a smile, a pointer directing towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="171a456b06632374a88cfa95ce602a73""H-hey!" Terasaka defended, "I was just joking!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d26e6c603ec1a9c1a7c5a17ed6b7104""But you didn't need to push that prank too far!" Tōka wailed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f317413f9d3f94242f0c4426e43d6ea9"" I see.." Kaneki sighed, almost like he himself knew what happened. This somewhat got us curious so I ask him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ebb583b369e0a7511b5c698d6ef670c""Kaneki.." I called to him. Kaneki turns to my direction, "what happened over there?" I questioned him, to what have caused his drowning scene. Did someone pull a prank on him? Well, there is one and that's only Terasaka Or could there be something that pulled him down? We must know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5549d47c3f0f3d25af3abaa0708b4cbb"Ever since the assassination incident with Red Eye and him, we began to worry. Although, when the others got back from their unsuccessful assassination attempts, we told them about Kaneki's sudden assassination. However, they flinch at the thought of the end, when Kaneki exact revenge on the sniper. It almost feels like as if bad luck is always in his way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd660c81339e75c9bde01c5750b1e2fb""I.." Kaneki coughed, ready to give the whole reason why he drowned. Our ears were so ready to listen and so he continued, "I can't swim.." there was only a moment of silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc8f038356a46b8edcb860a02f7e2e5b".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac6323acd28e9c1177f7877095bac1b".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fce032b1a57d23e6ed2cc4f683c29db".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b175332544453a203bc0395159b84837""EHHH?!" It took us seconds to realize what he meant however speaking about that, all those signs he had shown us. The floaty and the drowning, it all made sense that I feel stupid right now for not realizing it and on another thing, I took mental note to this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fac5512d9aa8f80df6d0b26ca380b031""You can't swim?!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9825a0e1d2665056ea1621d328711799""Seriously?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75fc3586be9b1d84092c1550cc92e81""Well.." Kaneki scratch his cheek, "I've never been in a pool before so.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858ce796011db40512a737df73a6a1b9""Nufufufufufufu" Koro-sensei giggled as he sat atop his bench, like a life guard, watching over us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a897ae008fb7fd58621bc130dd6f988a""Kaneki-kun.." Koro-sensei called, "swimming is important.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab59a96b76d178955e42eee5045c6ae0""Important my ass!" Okajima bark out, "You could've save him down there!" from those words, we noticed him flinch. We all went silent after that obvious shake. Don't tell me his../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38913b090fef127caca889b36902b6b4""A-ah y..yeah.." he cough, and immediately nodded, sounding serious. Tried to as we marked it, "Indeed, a students future is a teachers responsibility and not just with that but it's a teachers duty to look after his students growth and development. I mean, it's not like I'm avoiding the water that I might have actually killed me or anything~ hahaha.." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9167e6716f300aed66ba7bbdbce6d0f4""..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84398042192ccc74643f4a4697e27ed"Among us soon began to rattle around his long bench, pushing him down to where the river is. Looking upon Koro-sensei's anxious face and terrified shouts, another note of weakness was added in my notes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="087aa57ca76c23cbfeb7b8b0ba46279d"[Koro sensei's weakness is water..]br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /[Our Ghoul classmate, Kaneki cant swim..]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c48d07dedb7c8a9024abf56c89df35f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What more could be added next?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829944ddd822de72163a46bc6e03c7b8"While the others are too busy of Koro-sensei, we then got back to Kaneki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfee8726a67a09a5e3d5144f799d8db1""I'll teach you the basics of perverty swimming!" Okajima jumped. Showing a magazine however as soon as he said those words he was wrestled by the girls. Well, at least Kaneki won't be teached by him. If that were to happen Kaneki will be polish deeply to no end and will become the ultimate weapon. I feel bad for the girls now even Kaede is joining in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c934c64f5547fd61766a6a89277b4593""L-look.." I tried to reassure him, "how about we teach you how?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83709d160c09b49eab6c8c5d034ac07""Yeah.." Kaede turned back, cooing in agreement, "as our dear classmate and friend, we will help you.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a6d09d085b6f705ef02698e53c97c14""I'm in this too!" Kataoka volunteered, "I can teach you the whole basics of swimming!" As our female class representative and a great swimmer, she is bound to teach Kaneki. She is the best choice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5838170a12ad74ce9bb8d826c2ea3359"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kaneki's POV.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e522b974c9c12af2aa2cc8176621c3b4"Agreeing to my classmates, we were out of the river and into a public school pool. Its true we weren't allowed to be there but with Karasuma-sans consent and approval, the teachers that hold disgust lets us enter either way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3f34aa2251087181ee2e21ddff9a57"They were teaching me the basics of all the tricks I need to swim properly. I didn't know there were so many to learn. Paddle, Float, Dive and even the amount of other techniques. However, according to, , theres a lot more to know about in swimming olympics, though Nagisa and Kaede, stopped her before she got carried away. I sighed in relief. I'm saved. I never really intend to go on a olympics level especially when competing with professionals. I'm more confident of my combat skills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f58a6f276009fc01955018005aaf49b""Alrighty then!" Megu Kataoka, who is my classmate and has now become my coach for swimming, "Time to excel your stamina through swimming!" She pointed and I looked at the direction she pointed out. My mouth went slightly agape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d08bf76f087d21ca68710522f60bf2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"F..Far!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb71c853313b9d2252811c9e7ad876d9""Go Kaneki!" Karma yelled and honestly, I've never seen him this cheerful before. Plus he's the only one that I noticed that's fairly among that so suspicious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64fdb0e0959b69f854787d7af7764bc6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your cheering doesn't suit the way you smile! and Is that a camera your holding?! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd1464c22f43bc76d75bb7ac62634e9""Do not worry Kaneki!, I'll keep this video in case you fail or drown~" Nagisa and Kaede gave out an anxious looks and I was mentally shouting at this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429c2c98bff7d31980ae7027bbf7fff5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Are you serious?! Not trying to hide your motive or anything?!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d089c18b68b20fea2d4bb0abbc39448""Ready! Set!-.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49132c4f7f39539d64f845eb0929eb95""Wait! I'm not yet ready-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf6c09608c7cd064fa9efbbce9e8b563""Go!" She then pushed me and I began to dive down the depth but then I realized, I haven't still stepped the floor yet. My eyes went wide but my mouth stayed straight. Let's just end this already./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad02774005ebf2d983cab85dc335d1f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nagisa's POV.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e76a716ce4f93366594d9695bc7179c2"When a thought came to me, I immediately spoke out with Kataoka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99416a6ce3b8977c18733d4bd0e88956""Um.. ?" I jeered walking towards her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7318f21fa8f9e0b7a01d191b6522d110""Yes Nagisa?" She asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07870d0022456dc8204e0a3796d2b5aa""You didn't perhaps start at the deepest depth right.." I was expecting her to say no till../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1123363d9fe1829bf890a7b3b1d464a1""Of course we did!" my mouth went agape, "What else can he learn to swim? This method is the first thing I learned! Struggle till you learn!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c4bd55dc39e1df8deb38b186cd1730a""Oh! I think I see Kaneki floating right now~" And Karma was right. He is floating but only his back is shown. We all gasp in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22533913bad41b031cd3d0eaeda53da5""Whaaa! Is he dead?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ad64f11c72224c93bd8d07a959673b""Man, did we just murdered him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cab858174547c2b70a855d9377eebb2""Are you serious?! Did we just killed a Ghoul?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a2ca6a47f2a8ce20e69b6022c1a8c6""How can he die? He's a half Ghoul remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b474a73c7e68e2ab3c096ad2e3aeecb0""That's the point! He is a half human!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd4fd0b2fa27f7fd95b27cecb336d0ff""But he's our classmate! Someone! Save him!" Kaede pointed out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89612e94c63ae3b07305e32490041702""Kataoka-san! You gotta save him!" I turned to her with a pleading look. She nodded and dive in then carrying Kaneki on her shoulder. We all helped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05611c64aa99c64024ccdba4baff509a""I'll rate him for about -2 over 10.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94754819c75ae06f85e903c98bc8864f""Thats really harsh man. You just saw him drown and resurfaced right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa05afb47cb19142d4079d63aaaf20ab"I thought for sure he could do it but in the end, he never wanted to go in any swimming trips ever again. Almost resulted to immediately reject anything pool related. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351d1ecc0c30feb178e1982d76654e90"But only to gave this excuse../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a855d58d3118c2d3919ec45f29ea99a""I appreciate what you guys done for me..Now if you would excuse me, I'm getting hungry now.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7aa261f91b8b16cd4bfbf7ada2387c"Well, it was worth a try. I'm sure that the day Kaneki could swim properly, we should invite him when there are any swimming occasions. Though, for now, lets end this at that./p 


End file.
